


[Podfic] Two Cars, by Scmnz

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lemon Demon (Musician), Two Trucks - Lemon Demon (Song)
Genre: Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Background Newt/Anathema, Bad Puns, Humor, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Lyrics, Very Dramatic Readings, Voiceteam Mystery Box, beautiful murder machines, car "sex" as in cars having sex, crackfic, do not copy to another site/app, nobody's sorry, nothing too graphic though, rating: who the fuck knows, smut??? debatably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: But then, the Bentley saw Dick Turpin.An unfamiliar beat replaced the classic.Two cars having sexTwo cars having sexMy muscles, my musclesInvoluntarily flex"What the fuck," Aziraphale said flatly.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam Mystery Boxchallenge: Week 4 — Jinx! Team beautiful murder machines.
Relationships: The Bentley/Dick Turpin (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Two Cars, by Scmnz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Cars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881559) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz). 



> All thanks to Scmnz for permission for transformative works; may your vehicles never fall in love.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

audio editing by kess

Listen or download here:  
[**Two Cars,**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IkOzkPowsyd1J1qQVyP5DScDUg2UxRlO/view?usp=sharing)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

google off in some love nest thick with the smell of petroleum by-products? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
